warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firecats/Allegiances
This is the Allegiances for Firecats! Note: the SkyClan in this series is not the same is in the real Warriors books. DryClan Leader: Lionstar - golden tom with long soft fur Deputy: Nightflame - strong black tom with glowing amber eyes, Apprentice Tumblepaw Medicine Cat: Mint - black and brown she-cat former BoneClan cat Warriors: Patchclaw - reddish tom with speckled paws Cactusbreeze - grey and gold she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice Bugpaw Sandlight - pale ginger she-cat Redwhisper - red gold and ginger tom Lavatiger - red tom Swiftsand - gold she-cat Ashbird - grey and amber she-cat Amberclaw - long-legged ginger she-cat Scorchthorn - dark grey tabby tom Smokewind - black tom Apprentices: Tumblepaw - orange tabby she-cat Bugpaw - grey tom with brown and black spots Queens: Sunwave - gold and blue-grey she-cat, mate: Smokewind Dustysun - pale brown she-cat, mate: Nightflame Kits: Sunwave's kits Burnkit - dark golden tom Lightingkit - sandy gold she-cat Sunnykit - yellow she-cat Flamekit - dirty gold tom Dustysun's kits Emberkit - black tom Dustkit - light brown she-cat Elders: Heatdust - gold tom PuddleClan Leader: Streamstar - pale grey she-cat, Apprentice Petalpaw Deputy: Rainclaw - blackish tom Medicine Cat: Riverstrike - black-grey tom, Apprentice Lilypaw Warriors: Dewnight - blue-grey and black tom Wetfeather - blue-grey calico she-cat Dawnriver - golden and red she-cat, Apprentice Pikepaw Ice - blue-grey tom former BoneClan cat Frogpounce - greyish tom Brooksky - calico and grey she-cat Blackbug - black tom Rushlighting - pale brown and gold tabby tom Leopardshine - reddish and black spotted she-cat Milkfur - silky white she-cat Apprentices: Petalpaw - small ginger and white she-cat Lilypaw - black she-cat with pale grey streaks Pikepaw - black and sliver tabby tom Queens: Riverfish - sleek pure white she-cat, mate: Rainclaw Slivermask - grey she-cat with a sliver face, belly and paws, mate: Rushlighting Kits: Riverfish's kits Snowkit - pure white she-cat Stormkit - white and blue-black she-cat Fogkit - small black tom Wavekit - dark blue-black tom Slivermask's kits Fishkit - gold she-cat Breezekit - sliver and gold she-cat Rainkit - brown tom Elders: Lakenight - blueish tom HealthClan Leader: Vinestar - black tom with a long grey tail Deputy: Shademask - sliver she-cat with white paws Medicine Cat: Windraven - black and grey tom Warriors: Dawnberry - golden she-cat Foxfang - grey tom with a golden muzzle, Apprentice Swiftpaw Skyflame - golden she-cat with white paws and chest Runningash - brown tom with gold stripes, Apprentice Songpaw Embershadow - black tom Bramblefrost - dark brown and white she-cat, Apprentice Brightpaw Birchmask - brown tom with gold specks Blazedust - red she-cat with golden flecks Honeylark - pretty golden she-cat Ashflight - dark grey tom Apprentices: Songpaw - mottled grey she-cat Brightpaw - white and grey she-cat Swiftpaw - white tom Queens: Ivypath - slivery grey and white she-cat, mate: Runningash Birdwish - black she-cat with grey patches, mate: Foxfang Kits: Ivypath's kits Limekit - blue-grey and white she-cat Lemonkit - white and gold she-cat Honeykit - golden she-cat Leafkit - white tom Grasskit - grey and white tom Birdwish's kits Mistykit - grey and gold she-cat Sunkit - golden tom Sandykit - ginger she-cat Elders: Barkbreeze - dark brown she-cat Treeleap - light brown tom SkyClan Leader: Flightstar - brown and white tom Deputy: Ravenfrost - long furred white she-cat with black paws A/N she is also a queen [[User:Mistybird|'Misty']] Medicine Cat: Cloudash - white tom with grey flecks, Apprentice Snowpaw Moonsong - slivery long furred she-cat Sparrowheart - brown tabby tom, Apprentice Hawkpaw Stormwolf -